


Gift Wrapped

by RavenCall70



Series: Tales from Skyhold [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cole is mixing up fairy tales, Fluff, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pavelyan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: What's an Inquisitor to do on his first date with the hesitant mage when he discovers him naked and tied to his bed in his quarters?  *Just a little fluff piece





	Gift Wrapped

I knew I was moving too fast, but I was desperate to make Dorian feel welcome. After clearing the remaining rifts from the Hinterlands and retrieving the Grey Warden artifacts from the Storm Coast we returned to Haven.

On the ride back, I'd received word from Leliana's raven that the Redcliff mages were ready to close the Breach. Once we returned, we would be heading to the Temple the following day. To say I wasn't looking forward to it would have been an understatement. 

As we'd neared Haven, I'd approached Dorian and asked if he'd like to join me for a private dinner in my cabin. Though he'd been surprised by my invitation, he'd covered it with his usual wit and said he'd be delighted.

Unfortunately, once inside the compound, my advisors had needed to meet with me in the War Room to go over some pressing matters. I told Dorian I might be later than expected and if he wanted to join me another time I would understand.

He'd brushed me off and said he'd wait for me. I had smiled and told him I'd meet him in my cabin as soon as I could. Two hours later I walked out of the Chantry and headed to the tavern. Flissa was holding a bottle of wine and some simple dinner for me.

I was smiling to myself, my heart light and my pulse giddy with anticipation of sharing a quiet moment with Dorian when I pushed the door to my cabin open. I carried a basket of food and the bottle of wine as I stepped into the dim light of my cabin. Closing the door behind me, I stepped into the room and froze. 

Before me lay Dorian. He was naked, his back to the air, tied spread-eagle to the bed. My jaw dropped, the wine bottle slipping from my grasp and smashing to the floor. I blinked, my mind unable to make sense of what I was seeing.

Shaking myself, I dropped everything and crossed to the bed to untie him. But there was nothing to untie. The restraints seemed to have beem fused together and I could see no way to remove them. My gaze travelled up his backside, a distant part of me wondering why he hadn't said anything. 

I gasped aloud at what I saw. Someone had put an apple in his mouth and then tied it in place with a red sash. He was also blind-folded. Faint tremors were running through him and tears brimmed in my eyes.

"By the Maker, Dorian." I breathed. "Who did this to you?"

He groaned and I snapped out of my shock. Shit. Blanket first. I grabbed an extra blanket from the trunk at the foot of my bed and draped it over his naked form. I then removed his blindfold and gag, taking the apple away while he stretched his jaw.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." He said dryly, trying for levity even though I could hear the strain in his voice. "I don't suppose you could untie me?"

"I want to Dorian, but there's nothing to untie. I've never seen anything like it but the restraints have no ends to them. They seem to be fused together."

"Fasta vaas." He muttered. "Then perhaps you would be so kind as to remove the collar then."

"Collar? What collar?"

"The magic suppression collar Herald." He said, his voice strained .

"But... there is no collar Dorian."

"Yes there is. I can feel it digging into my collarbone."

I leaned closer, pressing my weight into the mattress. "I'm sorry Dorian but I don't see anything. Are you sure it's there?"

"I was until you said that."

"Is it alright if I touch you? Maybe whoever did this made it invisible."

"You might be right. Very well, perhaps you will be able to pick the lock on it."

I put my hand to his neck, and sure enough I could feel a metal band at his neck. "You want me to pick an invisible lock? Don't mage collars need a key?"

"Not if it's been enchanted to be invisible."

"Alright. Do you want me to cut the bindings on your arms? I can't remove them completely, but it would reduce the strain on you."

"No!" He cried, startling me. "Uh no Herald. If you've described them as you did they might also be enchanted. I need access to my magic to be sure."

"Okay. I'm uh... going to have to get on the bed to access the lock on that collar." I said, warning him.

"It's fine Herald. Do what you must."

Twenty minutes later the collar was off. As soon as I took it away from Dorian's neck it became visible again. Painfully aware of his vulnerable state, I got off the bed and moved away from him.

"Dorian? Is your magic back? Can you tell if the bindings are enchanted?"

"Magebane." He growled. "Apparently it hasn't completely worn off yet."

"Shit." I said. "I don't have any potions on me. I'll be right back. I'll go get some and return right away."

"I'd rather you didn't." He said in a small voice.

"Why not? Won't it help?"

"I just... I don't want to be left alone."

"Well I can't just stand here doing nothing. Not when I know you're suffering. I'll send someone to fetch me some potions. Is that all right?"

He sighed loudly. "Not much better an option. I'm not eager to spread the rumour of what happened here, but better than being left alone."

"I'm not going to say anything Dorian." I scowled.

"Very chivalrous but I don't think my attackers will be as discreet."

Bloody mage. He was right. "You don't know that. Give me a moment. I need to step outside to speak with an agent."

"Don't let me stop you." He snarked back, making me cringe. 

I stepped back inside after speaking with Leliana's agent and was struck by an inability to talk. Everything was ruined now. There was no way I could see to salvage what had happened. Even though I hadn't beem involved in Dorian's attack, I would forever be associated with this event.

Tears brimmed in my eyes as I stood quietly by the door waiting. I'd lost him before I'd even had a chance. A knock at the door drew me from my thoughts and I opened it and took the package from the agent with a quiet murmur of thanks.

I returned to the bed where Dorian was watching me, an unreadable expression on his face. I set the bundle aside and dug through it for the elfroot and lyrium potions. 

I'd dried my eyes as best I could but I knew they looked glassy as I turned back to him. "This will be a bit awkward. Are you able to lift your head at all?"

"I'll manage. Let's get on with it."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak as I put the vial to his lips. He managed to drink it down without difficulty and I moved on to the second vial. As soon as he'd taken the lyrium I could feel the pressure in the air of his magic returning. He sighed as a faint glow emanated from his skin and closed his eyes eyes to concentrate.

"It's good you told me about the bindings Herald." He said, his eyes still closed. "They are enchanted."

"Can you break out of them?"

"Shouldn't be too difficult. Give me a moment."

A minute later, the holding him to the bed burst in flash of blue flame and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He groaned at the release of tension in his limbs and lay unmoving for several minutes.

I had to leave. I was filled with so much guilt for what had happened to him that I couldn't bear to meet his eyes. 

"I had the messenger get you a change of clothes. The... the ones who did this... they um." I cleared my throat. "What you were wearing was cut off you. It's not salvageable. I'll leave you now so you can get dressed. I'm so sorry Dorian." I murmured, crossing quickly to the door. "I'm sorry." I whipered again before slipping outside. 

"Herald... wait." I heard hom call, but I was already walking away, my feet taking me out the gates of Haven as fast as I could manage without breaking into a run. 

My heart was in tatters. I couldn't imagine how Dorian must have felt when he'd first realized what had happened. I imagined my own reaction if it had been me on the bed, and I knew I would not be able to look at him the same way again. It didn't matter that I hadn't been behind it, I was certain it was an act of defiance against my orders that Dorian be treated with respect.

Whatever their goal, whether to defy my orders or remind me I had less control than I thought, or to make Dorian feel unwelcome didn't much matter. The damage was done and there was nothing I could do now to change it.

\----xxx----

I returned to my cabin two hours later, slipping past the guards undetected by use of my cloaking ability. Someone had come abd cleaned up the spilled food and broken glass and stoked the fire, but Dorian was gone. My chest constricted painfully at how horribly wrong the evening had gone and I fell into a fitful sleep, silent tears on my cheeks.

The following day all of Haven wss buzzing with nervous energy, everyone on edge as they prepared for me to close the Breach. By noon we were nearing the site of the Temple, now nothing more than a smoking crater surrounded by the eerie, invasive red lyrium. 

I kept my distance from Dorian and wouldn't meet his eyes no matter how hard I felt him staring. Closing the Breach was underwhelming given the extra power I had at my disposal with the help of the mages.

We returned to Haven, greeted by the sight of laughter and celebration for our victory. I didn't share the people's elation and after speaking a few words to my advisors, I retreated to my cabin where I fell to bed in a state of overwhelming loss. 

Unfortunately our enemies weren't going to give me time for self-pity for an alarm pierced the air, propelling me from my bed and down to the town gate.

\----xxx-----

I woke shivering, my head throbbing, my body sending sharp notes of pain through me as I struggled to sit up. I was alone in what looked like an abandoned tunnel. I was so overcome with the loss of Dorian, the one thing I'd thought to cling to in the madness of everything that was happening that I didn't want to get up.

It would be so simple to just go to sleep here, let the world go on without me and be done. With Dorian out of reach I had nothing left to hope for. Of everything I'd been through these past six months, he had been the only ray of hope to catch my attention and lighten the burden I carried. I couldn't do what needed to be done without support and his had been the only support to make a difference. 

The tears on my cheeks were freezing where they fell and I wanted to close my eyes and have it ended. But the throbbing in my head was worse when I closed my eyes and the pain in my body meant I couldn't get comfortable enough to drift off.

Cursing, I got to my feet and started walking. I had no thought other than to distract myself from the pain with movement. Vaguely I thought that if I kept going while ignoring the pain, I would eventually collapse from exhaustion or exposure and then I would be free.

I don't know how long I walked, but I passed several abandoned cook fires and a broken wagon as I pushed on against a cold wind which whipped at my clothes. I had thought I would have collapsed by now, but a small part of me whispered that the mark on my hand wasn't going to let that happen.

I collapsed to my knees just as the wind relented and the snow stopped falling, pitching forward into the snow. The last thing I remember was hearing the sound of surprised voices before everything faded to black.

\----xxx----

The Herald... the Inquisitor, he corrected with a scowl, was avoiding him. As if giving him a near heart-attack when the entire Inquisition believed the man dead, or fleeing from him after finding him in such a compromised position weren't bad enough.

He scowlded harder and resumed his angry pacing. He didn't understand it at all. They had been so close back in Haven. If not for... that night, he was certain they still would be. Perhaps even closer, yet the man had made it impossible for Dorian to speak with him. And he knew, he knew dammit, that he was the only one in the Inquisitor's inner circle he was avoiding.

It's not as if he didn't know where Dorian was either. He made a point of never taking the stairs to the library from Solas' room. Always it was the side door he used, effectively avoiding Dorian while still able to access both the creature research table, Leliana and Vivienne.

At first he'd assumed Trevelyan just needed space to adjust to the weight of his new status and title. Perhaps he was even still recovering from his harrowing escape from the avalanche he'd triggered. But it had been two weeks now and it was clear recovery and adjustment had nothing to do with his behaviour. 

If he was being honest, the man's avoidance hurt. It hurt like nothing he'd experienced before and he was beginning to wonder what in the Maker's name he was doing here. He'd come to help the Inquisition restore order and stop a madman, but the leader was not making use of him or his knowledge. Which entirely defeated his whole reason for being there. 

He was going to have to confront the man, unfortunately that was easier said than done. Trevelyan guarded his privacy like a drunk protected his drink. Constantly, he ensured he was surrounded at all times by people. Whether it was the nobles in the grand hall or servants in the kitchens or recruits in the courtyard, he was never alone. And when he retreated to his priavte room, the door was barred and locked with a guard posted at the door. It was infuriating and maddening all at once and he had no idea how to get past any of it.

Defeated, he dropped heavily into his chair in the library. Staring vacantly at nothing in particular as he tried to work out a solution to reaching the Inquisitor. It was at that moment when a raven landed on the railing across from him and squawked loudly.

He scowled at the creature wondering if it had miscalculated where it was going, but it didn't move. In fact it seemed to be staring at him directly and the sensation of it's beady black eyes watching him with intent was decidedly unpleasant. He shifted uncomfortably as it continued to watch him before squawking again, this time more loudly.

Annoyed, he got to his feet and made to scare it off when he noticed the note attached to one of it's legs. It was ludicrous to think, but the bird had a note for him. Impossible and yet the creature waited patiently for him to remove it before squawking once more and leaping into the air.

It was ridiculous to think someone had used one of Leliana's birds to pass him a note, but his name was clearly displayed on the outside of the parchment leaving no doubt. Frowning hard, he returned to his chair and unrolled the paper, both anxious and curious as to it's contents. Which, he mused, only deepened his confusion. 

_Dorian,_  
Come see me in my quarters. We need to talk.  
T 

Bloody Maker's balls. A feeling of dread coursed through him upon reading those words. They certainly hadn't been written to set his mind at ease. If anything, it only served to confirm the conclusion he'd already reached moments ago. The Inquisitor didn't want him here and this was the way in which that particular formality was to be addressed. 

Despite his resolve to not be affected, unwanted tears brimmed in his eyes. Skyhold and the Inquisition had become his home at some point over the past few months. He'd grown attached to it. Not just those who made up the inner circle, but the others who did what they could to make the Inquisition effective and successful. From the tranquil who researched creatures, to Dagna and her enchanting skills, to the bartender whose name he could never remember, to the kitchen staff who let him pilfer pasties and coffee late into the night. 

All at once, his sense of belonging whooshed out of him as effectively as wind being taken from the sails of a ship. He might've sobbed aloud if he hadn't already been in motion, but he was determined to receive his dismissal as the powerful and intelligent Altus he was. It was difficult making his way through the grand hall past the nobles and dignitaries to the Inquisitor's door, but he managed it without fuss. 

He was a little surprised when there was no guard in attendance. Perhaps he'd mistaken the note's sender? He glanced down at the crumpled wad of paper still clutched in his hand. No. There was no one else present who would address him by his first name in such a way. Nor was there anyone else with the T initial who would have access to a messenger bird. Yet the missing guard was puzzling. Perhaps he was meant to wait inside for the Inquisitor to join him? That made more sense than the idea the man had dismissed his guard.

With a final loud sigh of resignation, he pushed through the door and ascended the stairs. He paused a moment to take in the room's opulence. A grand space, complete with a small library, fireplace, desk, chair and a comfortable sofa. The balcony doors were framed with stained glass images, though he was too distraught to pay attention to the design. 

He turned in a half circle to survey the bed and several minutes passed before his eyes could make sense of what he was seeing. He blinked, thinking to clear his mind but the image remained.

His heart thudded in his chest and he remained rooted in place, his mind refusing to accept what lay before him. The Inquisitor, naked and tied face-down, spread eagle in the bed. He didn't have to see it to know the man was also blind-folded and gagged with an apple in his mouth .

Trevelyan trembled and Dorian mentally slapped himself. He knew someone was in the room but was completely helpless to do anything about it. He crossed to the bed in three quick strides, snatching up a blanket to drape over the man's naked backside.

"Hush Alex. It's only me." He said, trailing his fingers through the man's hair. "Give me a moment and I'll have you free of this."

Trevelyan sighed audibly, the tension in his muscular frame visibly dissipating at the sound of Dorian's voice. A moment later, the gag and blindfold were off and Alex's honey brown eyes were staring back at him, his expression unreadable.

"Dorian." He croaked, his voice dry from lack of use. "What are you doing here?"

"I received a note." He said, placing a hand on one of Alex's restraints and watched with an equal mix of delight and trepidation as the binding dissolved in his hand. 

"A note? From who?"

"Well, until I saw you in your current state, I would have said it had come from you." He answered, removing the last restraint with a light touch of his hand. "But clearly it can't have, unless you know a way to tie and subdue yourself and make messenger birds delay a delivery."

"Messenger bird?" Alex repeated as turned over and sat up, drawing his knees to his chest while drawing the blanket with him. 

"Yes. Messenger bird. Here, look for yourself." Dorian said, handing Alex the note as he settled himself gingerly at the foot of the bed.

"That's a rather cryptic message." Alex murmured.

"Oh good. You felt it too. Nice to know my interpretation was justified."

"Dorian." Alex said, his eyes intent. "You didn't use magic to remove the bonds. How did you do that?"

Dorian frowned. "I'll tell you, but first we need to talk. Why have you been avoiding me? I thought... well, I thought we might have had something between us in Haven. Am I wrong in thinking that?"

Alex looked away, his cheeks flushing. "No you're not wrong."

"Then why...?"

"I didn't think you'd trust me after what happened to you. Someone made you a target and I couldn't protect you. I know it's stupid and selfish, but I couldn't see any way for you to look at me again and not think about what you went through."

"But you could have just asked me, rather than avoid me."

"I know Dorian. I was a coward about it and now it seems my handling of the situation was moot, since I've now experienced the same thing. I'd assumed you were the target that night, that somehow it was my fault. Now I don't know what to think, but I've managed hurt you in the meantime."

"Ah Alex." Dorian sighed. "A lot of this could've been avoided if you'd just talked to me. But it doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't?" Alex's lip trembled. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

"No Alex. It means I figured out the enchantment used on the bindings. I know what it's intent was and I'm fairly certain I know who is behind all this."

Alex gaped at him. "You do?"

"I do. And I'll tell you all about it, but first I think we both need a glass of wine. Care to share a drink with me Inquisitor?"

Alex smiled. "I'd like that Dorian."

"Good. Wait here, I'll be right back."

\----xxx----

When he returned, Alex had dressed in a light cotton shirt and pants which hung loosely on his sculpted frame. He'd moved the sofa in front of the fireplace and was stoking the embers of a dying fire. A brief flash of guilt and regret reflected in his eyes as Dorian handed him a glass of wine before being hidden once more behind his practiced mask of pleasantness.

They sipped in silence for several minutes before Alex cleared his throat, breaking the peace which filled the room.

"So, you said you knew who was behind this."

Dorian nodded. "I did. I'm fairly certain, but first I need to tell you what I learned about the enchanted bindings."

"All right." Alex nodded. 

"What do you know about fairy stories?"

Alex blinked, clearly surprised by the question. "Fairy stories? You mean the ones involving monsters and damsels in need of rescuing?"

Dorian lip quirked, his eyes holding a hint of mischief. "Close enough."

"I don't understand Dorian."

"Neither did I at first, but that was before I realized that whoever was behind this had gotten several different stories mixed up."

"I'm not following. Are you saying we weren't attacked then? That this wasn't meant to scare us or threaten us?"

"As difficult as it is to believe, but yes that is what I'm saying. To put it another way, I was meant to be seen as a... gift, or present to you. Gift wrapped as it were."

"I... what? That's... that's absurd. Who would think that an appropriate thing to do?"

"Give it a moment and I'm sure a name will come to you."

Alex frowned at him. A moment later his jaw dropped, leaving him gaping at Dorian like a fish out of water.

"Cole?" He asked, his voice pitched high with incredulity. "Cole did this? But why?"

"I wondered the same thing, but it makes sense given how he's able to read minds, as it were."

"But..." Alex protested as Dorian watched the pieces click into place. His cheeks flushed as his mind eventually reached the same conclusion Dorian had. 

Alex cleared his throat again, taking another drink of wine before speaking. "So am I right in thinking that we both want the same thing?"

"I would like to think so Alex. Though until I saw you trussed up in bed I truly expected you had called me here to ask me to leave."

Pain flared in Alex's eyes as he reached for Dorian, his hand covering the mage's as though to hold him in place. "Oh Maker Dorian. No, I would never do that. Though I guess I already did when I avoided you for so long." A tear tracked down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Dorian. I've been a fool."

"Luckily I like fools." Dorian whispered, making Alex gaze at him in wonder. 

"You do?"

"Apparently." He said, turning his body to face Alex. "I wasn't sure until I removed the bindings holding you in place."

"You didn't use magic, I saw you. You just... touched them and they disappeared."

"Yes. I imagine the same thing would've happened had you touched the ones holding me."

"But what does that mean?"

"Have you heard of true love's kiss?"

Akex frowned. "I have yes, but..."

"I'm assuming Cole had no idea how to put either of us into a magical sleep. Nor is he capable of blood magic, which by the way is part of a fairy story I read. As is the apple. I'm guessing the rest was as close to those stories as he was able to get."

"So the bindings were...?"

"His version of a test of true love."

Alex's jaw dropped for the second time as he took a moment to absorb the implication of what Dorian had just said. His eyes filled with wonder as he met Dorian's gaze.

"Does that mean..?"

Dorian sighed, the weight in his chest lifting as he nodded. "Yes Alex, it means I love you."

"Maker." Alex sighed, pulling Dorian into his arms. "Can I kiss you now?"

"If it means the feeling is mutual." Dorian whipered, his breath hitching with fear.

"Yes Dorian. Yes, I love you."

"Amatus." Dorian sighed, a tear of happiness trailing down his cheek as Alex pressed his lips to his.

"Maker..." Alex whispered as their kiss deepened. "I love you so much. I thought I'd never get to kiss you."

Dorian let out a shuddering laugh, his heart beating fiercely. "That makes two of us." 

"Mmm." Alex sighed, his hands moving to the buckles holding Dorian's clothes in place. Dorian sighed contentedly as his shirt fell to the floor, his breeches following moments later as Alex removed his own.

"Alex." He moaned, as the rogue slid his hand down his chest, resting his palm against his swollen member. "Oh amatus."

Alex stood, his fingers entwined in Dorian's hair, drawing him up with him from the sofa, letting his pants fall to the floor, baring himself to the mage. "Maker you're beautiful Dorian."

"As are you amatus." Dorian whipered, drawing him in for a kiss. "As are you."


End file.
